Story:Starship Archer/In the Line of Duty/Act Five
ACT FIVE FADE IN EXT-SPACE A large Dominion/Cardassian fleet is approaching the system. INT-BRIDGE (Red Alert) Klaxon blares. MASON: (off his console) I'm picking up a fleet of one thousand five hundred eighty-four warships, (beat) their requesting that we leave this system or we'll be destroyed. Taylor gets up from her chair and adjust her uniform. TAYLOR: (To Mason) Damn it Mister Mason warn them off. Mason inputs commands into his console. MASON: (to Taylor) I don't think they like it Captain. Taylor: (to Mason) Why? (BOOM!) TAYLOR: (to Mason) Return Fire. Mason inputs commands into his console and presses the fire button. EXT-SPACE The Archer's port phaser strip powers up and an energy beam lances out and hits a fighter destroying it and causing damage to a Cardassian Warship, as a Dominion Heavy Cruiser fires at the Sovereign-Class ship hitting the ships dorsal shielding making it flicker. INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) (WHUMP!) MASON: (off his console) Shied are down to seventy-four percent. CUT TO: INT-''Olympia'' Main Engineering The rest of the Away Team are watching the battle. WILLIAM: (To Martin) Sir we've got to help them their taking heavy damage. John looks at the pods. MARTIN: (To Williams) Steph how long will it take to move these pods to the saucer section (beat) from the Stardrive section? Everyone looks at him. WILLIAMS: Uh, not that long sir why? He looks at them. MARTIN: We move these pods to the Saucer section, (beat) we separate the stardrive and the saucer section from each other and we let the Stardrive drift and then I take the saucer section to the Dominion/Cardassian fleet. ADM. MARTIN: You want to ram the lead Dominion ship with the Saucer, (beat) bold plan son but how will both the Archer and Olympia leave? He looks at them. MARTIN: (To Away Team) They leap into warp. James looks at him. ADM. MARTIN (Worried): What about you son? MARTIN (Smiles): Hopefully the transporters will beam me up, (beat) but if not I'll take a shuttle Steph get these pods to the Saucer section I'll be on the bridge working the separation sequence. WILLIAMS: Aye, Commander. He leaves as Sito follows close behind. SITO: (To John) John there has to be another way? He stops. MARTIN: (To Sito) There's no other way Sito this plan will work. Sito starts tearing up. SITO (Voice breaking): We just got back together, (beat) I can't lose you not this time I've had visions that you were killed by the Cardassians I can't endure that. They kiss. MARTIN: (To Sito) That's telling you that I'm coming back. He runs to the Bridge. EXT-SPACE The Archer is firing photon torpedoes taking out more fighters and Keldon-class warships, as more fires at the Sovereign-Class ship. INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) The Bridge is full of smoke and fire. Consoles are sparking, red alert is flashing. As the crew goes from console to console. MASON: (off his console) Aft shields are down, (beat) forward shields are buckling. Another explosion rocks the Bridge as Taylor hangs onto her arm rests of her Captain's chair. CARLSON (Conn Officer): (To Taylor) I'm losing lateral thrusters! Sensors beep. TAYLOR: (To Mason) Report? Mason looks at his console. MASON (Smiles): (off his console) It's the ninth fleet, (beat) and the Olympia we're picking up a hail between the Olympia and the lead Dominion vessel. TAYLOR: (Nods) Open a channel. Mason inputs commands into the console. MARTIN (OC): Attention Dominion ships this is Commander John Martin on the saucer section of the USS Olympia, (beat) I have the Omega particle with me. I'm requesting you allow my friends and father to leave this system. Taylor gets up from her chair shocked by this. Mason's console beeps. MASON: (off his console) Captain three Cardassian warships have broken formation from the main fleet and heading towards the Olympia. Viewer shows three Cardassian Warships heading towards the battle damaged Olympia's saucer section. TAYLOR: (To Com) Archer to away team. SITO (OC): Sito here go ahead Captain. TAYLOR: (To com) What the hell is going on over there? CUT TO: INT-Olympia BATTLE BRIDGE SITO: (To com) Commander Martin is pulling off a plan of attack Captain. TAYLOR (OC): To give the Omega particle to the Dominion? Admiral Martin chimes in. ADM. MARTIN: (To com) My son plans to separate, (beat) when he does you'll fire a high-yield gravimetric Torpedo at the saucer. TAYLOR (OC): Our torpedo launcher is down. Williams snaps her fingers. WILLIAMS: As I worked to get main power on-line, (beat) I was able to get the newly installed dorsal torpedo launchers on the saucer back on-line it has a grav Torpedo. SITO: (To Williams) Good idea Commander but there's one issue with that plan. WILLIAMS (Confused): What? SITO: The dorsal torpedo launcher is on the saucer section, (beat) we're in the Stardrive section we can on fire the stardrive torpedo launcher. Williams thinks. WILLIAMS: (To Admiral Martin) Sir the launcher also works. ADM. MARTIN: (Nod) fire when ready. Williams head to the tactical console. WILLIAMS: (Nods) Aye, sir (off console) Torpedoes armed and ready to launch. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Saucer section heads to the lead Dominion Heavy Cruiser. INT-''Olympia'' Main Bridge (battle damage) Martin is leaning on the tactical console. MARTIN (Breathes): Time to get going, (beat) computer engage full impulse. Martin enters the turbo-lift. MARTIN: (to com) Main Shuttle bay. The lift doors close. EXT-SPACE Camera is close on the port and starboard impulse engines as they fire up and propel the battle damaged saucer to the Dominion Heavy Cruiser. INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) MASON: (Off his console) Captain the Olympia saucer section it's heading towards the lead Dominion ship. Taylor goes to her chair. TAYLOR: (To Carlson) Kara I need warp seven in five minutes. Carlson inputs commands into the helm. CARLSON (Conn Officer): Speed set Captain! TAYLOR: (To com) This is Captain Taylor to the fleet prepare to enter warp in five minutes. EXT-SPACE The Olympia saucer is taking heavy damage from the increase speed and the asteroids. INT-CORRIDOR Sparks erupt from the ceiling and bulkheads as Commander Martin is running to the Shuttlebay, he enters the shuttle bay and enters a class-11 shuttle. INT-SHUTTLE CANOPY Martin sits at the chair and inputs commands into the console. EXT-SPACE The shuttle flies out of the bay as the saucer rams the heavy cruiser, the stardrive fires the grav torpedo and the Olympia Stardrive, Archer, shuttle, and the ninth fleet leap into warp as the saucer explodes taking the Dominion/Cardassian fleet with it. The Olympia Stardrive, Archer and the ninth fleet are at warp speed. INT-SICKBAY Admiral Martin and Captain Taylor walk into the sickbay. TAYLOR: (To Carlson) How is he doc? CARLSON (CMO): (To Taylor) He's got a mild concussion, (beat) but he'll make a full recovery. They walk over to the bio-bed. TAYLOR: (To Martin) You did a great job today. John sits up. MARTIN (Smiles): Thanks I didn't think they'd fall for it. James chimes in. ADM. MARTIN: (To Martin) I've dispatched the Sadat and the Sidney to the sector to see if the torpedo did the job. Then Sito enters sickbay. ADM. MARTIN: (To Taylor) Captain maybe we should discuss our plans in your ready room. Taylor sees Sito. TAYLOR: (To Admiral Martin) Sure sir, (to John) good to have still here John. MARTIN (Smiles): (Nods) Thanks Captain. They both leave as Sito walks over to the bio-bed. SITO: (To Martin) Glad you're safe John. MARTIN (Smiles): Yeah. She sits on a stool. SITO: John I'm just lost and I don't want to break your heart if something happens. MARTIN: (To Sito) Sito I'm fine. CARLSON (CMO): Sito a word. She pats John's hand. SITO: (To Doctor Carlson) Yes Doctor? CARLSON (CMO): I did a follow up scan on you when you were wounded in the last battle and I found this. Monitor shows something. SITO: (To Doctor Carlson) What is that? CARLSON (CMO): (Sighs) You're pregnant Sito. Sito is shocked by what she just heard. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The ninth fleet approaches Starbase three-seven-five. (End of Act Five, Fade out, Ending Credits)